Blondie
by redbeanmochi
Summary: Rapunzel will never see her blond hair ever again. Or will she? Oneshot!  Horrible summary, I know. The story's much better, I promise. Rates and reviews make a happy author :


A/N: I watched Tangled this past weekend and I am just completely in love. I'm so obsessed, it's not even funny. But anyways, basically, Rapunzel returns to her parents and after a while, she realizes that new strands of blond hair have been growing out.

* * *

Five months after returning to her kingdom, Rapunzel's life returned to normal. She often found herself dancing and singing, alone, with the exception of Pascal, in her room. She was still one of the only people, besides her parents, that called Flynn Eugene and her hair was still short and brown, but grew longer each day.

One morning, Rapunzel found herself sitting in front of the mirror, missing her blond hair. She knew her hair would never grow as long as it once was and she would never be able to do things with her hair that were once natural for her.

"Oh, Pascal," she sighed, "I never thought I'd say it, but I miss being blond!"

"Actually, I kind of miss it too."

Rapunzel spun around to see Flynn standing in her doorway, arms crossed haughtily.

"Eugene!" she realized, perking up.

"Wait… Why are you here… Oh my god! I'm still in my pajamas! Get out!" she squealed, throwing pillows at him.

Rapunzel looked at herself one more time in the mirror after getting dressed, when she noticed a stray hair. Normally, she would simply disregard it, but this stray was different. It was _blond_. She closed her eyes and shook her head. There was no way it was blond. Flynn cut her hair. It was just her mind playing tricks on her.

-  
Another month later, Rapunzel sat in front of the mirror, combing her hair. It was simply another ordinary day until she ran her hand through her hair only to find a layer of blond hair underneath her brown hair. Rapunzel dropped the comb on the floor and jumped out of her seat. She threw open the doors, bolting out of her room. She didn't know where she was going or who she was supposed to tell, but she just kept running until she ran straight into Flynn.

"Eugene!" she yelled, "Look!"

She flipped her brown hair out of the way, showing him the blond and watched as his eyes widened twice their normal size.

"Does this mean… I can call you Blondie again?" he asked.

"Eugene! That's not the point!" she screamed.

"It's growing faster than the rest of your hair, look," Flynn realized, comparing a strand of her blond hair to the brown hair. The blond hair was already almost 5 inches longer than her brown hair.

"Wait a minute…" Rapunzel muttered as she got up and quickly walked to the dining hall. She picked up a fork and winced as she scraped it across her skin.

"Blondie, what are you doing?" Flynn asked. Rapunzel glared at him as she wrapped her blond hair around the wound.

"Don't. Call me that," she said, threatening him with the fork.

"I was just wondering…" he muttered.

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine," she sang quickly as she saw her hair glow and her wound disappear.

"Oh my god…" she whispered.

"That's not all, look," Flynn said, showing her a strand of what was once her brown hair.

"It's all blond!" she screeched in confusion.

"You wanted to be blond again…" Flynn shrugged.

"What am I going to tell mom and dad?" Rapunzel groaned in frustration.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. I mean, you're blond again. You know what they say, don't you?" Flynn said, hugging Rapunzel.

"What do they say?"

"Blonds have more fun," he replied with a smile.

"I thought you said you liked brunettes," Rapunzel scoffed with a smirk.

"Well yeah, but who doesn't love a blond?"

"Eugene…" Rapunzel sighed, rolling her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his body and squeezed him tight. But their moment didn't last long. They were interrupted suddenly by a loud cough. Rapunzel and Flynn's heads shot up as they saw the king standing before them in his robes. Flynn turned a bright shade of pink as he released the princess and stepped away.

"And what do you think you're doing with my daughter?" the king asked in an angry tone.

"I was just- uh, you know- I mean… Look! She's blond!" Flynn stuttered, pointing to Rapunzel's hair trying to change the subject. Her father raised and eyebrow and raised an arm high above Flynn.

"Haha! You fell for it!" he laughed heartily, slapping Flynn on the back.

"Wait… You were joking…?" Flynn asked.

"M'boy, you need to loosen up! Live a little!" the king said, still laughing.

"Dad, there are more important matters here!" Rapunzel whined, pointing her father's attention back to her hair.

"Right, hair. What about it? It looks nice," her father said, completely oblivious to the fact that its powers had returned as well.

"I mean, _look_!" she squealed as she hummed the tune quickly and her hair began glowing.

"That's… Well that's really something…" was all her flabbergasted father could utter.

"Really something! Do you know how stressed this makes me? I'm going to have more wrinkles than are humanly possible by the time I'm 25!" Rapunzel groaned.

"What's all this racket? And- and Rapunzel, darling your hair! It's… blond!" her mother noticed, flabbergasted as well.

"I know!" Rapunzel groaned in frustration as she dropped to the floor and let out a long and aggravated grunt.

"Now now, dear I don't see what's so bad about being blond," her mother cooed, pulling her up from the floor.

"Bad memories are what are so bad about being blond! I'll look in the mirror and see Gothel grabbing my hair!" Rapunzel cried.

"I thought you said you missed being blond, though," Flynn muttered.

"I don't know, I don't know!" she groaned as she ran back off to her room.

-  
For the whole week, Rapunzel barely left her room unless it was absolutely necessary. She didn't leave the castle and didn't speak to anyone, not even Flynn. Her hair had almost grown back out to its full length, but Rapunzel didn't contemplate cutting it. It stressed her out and brought bad memories, but she simply couldn't bring herself to cut it off. She loved her hair and at the same time, she loathed it.

One night, while at war with herself on whether or not to cut her hair, Rapunzel felt a draft rush into the room and creep over her toes. She crinkled her eyebrows as she pushed her mirror out of the way and realized there had been a door behind it the whole time. She opened the door and a cool breeze rushed into the room. Rapunzel stepped outside of her room and closed the door behind her. The space was dark and cold and Rapunzel could barely see anything. She took a step forward and tripped over something. After feeling around for a while, she realized that she was standing on a flight of stairs. She slowly crawled up the stairs and pushed open the door at the top. The room was a tower, Rapunzel realized as she stuck her head out the window.

"Pascal! So that's where you've been!" she cooed, noticing her little green friend crawling on the wall. Pascal crawled onto Rapunzel's shoulder and snuggled close to her neck, wrapping his tail around her hair.

Rapunzel sighed as she stared outside, noticing Flynn pacing angrily around the garden.

"I'm a bad person for shutting him out, aren't I?" she groaned as she flopped her arms on the window sill. Pascal chattered and shook his head, but Rapunzel didn't believe him.

"Eugene!" she called out the window. He looked around in confusion, but didn't see anyone and continued pacing around.

"Eugene! Look up!" Rapunzel called again. He looked up, seeing her and, she could tell, he immediately cheered up.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel, let down your hair!" he shouted up to her.

"Are you insane? It's the middle of the night!" Rapunzel shouted in a half whisper.

"Just do it. Trust me," Flynn said with a smile. Rapunzel grinned, and threw her thick blond hair out the window and within seconds Flynn had climbed up and into the tower.

"I've got a present for you," Flynn said smiling as he reached into his bag and pulled out the hook from the tower.

"Oh my god! But… when would I ever use it?" she asked.

"For when you decide to rebel a little and sneak out… Like tonight," Flynn explained casually.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight. Because I'm taking you out."

Rapunzel giggled uncontrollably as Flynn installed the hook above the window. Rapunzel quickly wrapped her hair around it, smiling like an idiot.

"Shall we?" she smirked, holding her hand out to Flynn.

"We shall," he said, smiling as he took her hand and they jumped out the window.

-  
"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked, holding her mass of hair in one hand and clutching Flynn's hand with the other.

"You'll see," he whispered as they ran through the night.

They arrived at the stables eventually and crept inside. In the last and largest stable, Maximus was sleeping soundly, that is, until Flynn woke him up. As they led him outside, Maximus snorted at Flynn, still loathing him after all they had gone through.

"What are we doing?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well we're going to ride him, obviously," Flynn answered bluntly.

"But… I don't know how…"

"Very funny, Blondie. Now get on the horse."

Rapunzel stared at him, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Oh… Ok I'll help you," Flynn sighed as he lifted Rapunzel onto Maximus.

"Please don't tell me I'm riding him alone," she begged.

"Relax. I'll be with you the whole time. And besides, Maximus is one of the most cooperative horses I know. You'll be fine," Flynn assured as he hopped on the horse.

Flynn grabbed the reins and nudged Maximus with his foot, ordering him to go, but the horse wouldn't budge.

"Most cooperative, eh?" Rapunzel giggled. Flynn frowned.

"Come on, Max. Be nice to Eugene," she said, patting Maximus' neck and he began trotting down the path.

They left the castle and even headed out of the kingdom, into the forest. After what seemed to be ages of riding, they finally reached a clearing in the forest.

"What are we doing?" Rapunzel asked again.

"We need to de-stress you. So, we're looking at constellations," Flynn explained as he lifted Rapunzel off the horse.

"I got us the best seats," he said smiling as he lay down on the grass.

"Thank you Eugene…" Rapunzel whispered, hugging Flynn as she lay down next to him.

"Promise me something?" he asked.

"Anything," Rapunzel whispered, pressing her cheek into his chest.

"Never cut your hair again."

"Never," Rapunzel promised.

"I love you," Flynn whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."


End file.
